Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large data storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content, wherein such large data storage systems may be configured as data storage arrays to provide a high level of data availability. Such large data storage systems may utilize cache memory systems to expedite the storage/retrieval of data within/from these data storage arrays by multiple hosts. Unfortunately and for various reasons, certain hosts may over-utilize such cache memory systems, resulting in a broad-based reduction in the performance of these data storage arrays.